


Vegas Baby, Vegas!

by bekkis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel and Jensen get engaged and Danneel tries to get Jensen to agree to a wedding in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Baby, Vegas!

Jensen gets off the plane to Chicago from Vancouver and turns his phone back on.

He has 27 emails and 14 text messages from Danneel.

He has a momentary panic. Danneel's stuck at home in bed with a cold that's kicking her ass. His mind goes through the worst case scenario, her in a hospital bed and he's already making plans to get back to L.A. But before he really freaks out, he checks the his first few texts and almost chokes on his tongue.

Danneels answers her phone with a rough cough. She sounds like shit.

"You sound fab, babe."

"Mmmhm. I want to die." She coughs again and Jensen can just picture her, curled up in bed with her remote and cell, maybe her laptop and shitty movies.

"Still feel like shit? Did you take something?" He feels bad. She's not feeling shitty enough for him to cancel the con and she told him to go and do it. She pretty much told him if he showed up at her door, she wouldn't let him in. _I'll just get you sick and then you'll be miserable at work and then Jared'll call me bitching. I don't have time for that._

"Well, the cough..." She talking long enough to have another coughing fit and Jensen's already headed for the ticket counter for a plane back to L.A. "Oh stop it, I can hear you worrying. I'm fine, it's just a stupid cold. I'm miserable and cranky and I don't want to get you sick. I took enough drugs to take down a horse...or, you know, Jared."

"Baby..." He sighs and heads back towards baggage, where there's already somebody waiting from the convention, some young college kid with bright green hair. He's holding Jensen's suitcase already and he waves when he sees Jensen walking towards him. Jensen nods and smiles at the guy, following him out to the car.

"Did you get my messages?" She coughs again and he can hear her blowing her nose on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, all eleven billion of them. You shouldn't go on the internet when you're bored." He closes the car door behind him and turns his head towards the window. The guy turns on the radio to give him some privacy.

"Just cause I send you pictures of ugly dresses. I think Mack would love that green one."

Jensen laughs. "Babe, my sister likes you, but I'm pretty sure she'd tell you to go screw yourself if you told her that was the bridesmaid's dress." He shifts in his seat to get comfortable. He checks his watch; Jared's plane isn't due for another two hours, stuck behind to do extra filming.

She sniffles a little. "Your sister loves me. She'd wear whatever I told her to."

"Oh babe, you weren't there when Ally and Josh got married. She threatened to set her dress on fire."

"You ruin all my fun."

Jensen grins and the guy turns to ask him if he needs to stop anywhere before he stops at the hotel. Jensen shakes his head. "So that's all my messages then, bad bridesmaid's dresses?"

Danneel sniffles and Jensen wishes he could be there with her, instead of in a car on the way to a hotel room. All alone.

"I figured if I picked out something fugly, then people would stop asking to be in the wedding. If I said yes to everyone, we'd have like thirty people in the wedding party. I mean, seriously."

Jensen shakes his head, tightening his hold on the phone. "It's been two weeks."

"No kidding. They're like vultures."

Jensen snickers. "You could just tell them I don't have enough friends for a wedding party that big."

She hums a little and he can hear the T.V. click off in the background. "We should just go to Vegas."

"Mmm." He nods. "You wouldn't have to go dress shopping."

He can practically see her rolling her eyes. "Oh please, Ackles. I don't care if I'm getting married by Elvis, I want a goddamn fancy dress."

He laughs, tipping his head back. "Oh baby. You know we'd have to fly our parents in. And Jared."

"And Steve and Chris. And Elisabeth. Oh fuck it, we'll have a real wedding." She sighs and Jensen wishes right then that he was there with her. Misses her so fucking much.

"You know, we don't even have a date yet."

Danneel sighs and he can hear her shifting on the bed. "Yeah, I know. It's just, you know. Everyone's already asking where we're gonna get married, Texas or Lousianna. My momma like, demanded we get married back home."

Jensen rolls his eyes. "I really don't wanna see your momma and my momma go head to head. Christ, it'd just end bloody."

"Mmmhm." She coughs again and he hears her open a bottle. "We should just get married in L.A."

"Then no one would be happy?" He smirks and leans his head against the window. They're almost back to the hotel and he doesn't want to end the call. "That could work. Make everyone come to us."

Danneel coughs again. "Damn right." She takes a long drink of something and he hears the bottle drop on the bedside table. "Nervous?"

Jensen taps his finger against the back of the phone. "Mmm, not really. They're screening questions." He's not really worried. The only people who he really cares about are already happy for them and Jensen could really give a damn what anyone else thinks.

"Sorry I'm not there..." She sniffles a little.

"It's okay. I think the last place you'd wanna be is in the middle of all that." The car pulls up to the hotel and Jensen clears his throat. "Babe, we're at the hotel."

She coughs again and Jensen winces, thinks about how shitty she must feel and how he's stuck in Chicago without her.

"Go take a shower and relax. When's Jared getting in?"

"Another couple of hours. He's gonna be exhausted." He runs a hand through his hair.

"You love it. Call me when you're settled in." She sniffles again. "And tell me what you think of that blue one. I think Mack'll love it."

Jensen laughs and picks at the seam of his jeans. "I'll call you later. Love you."

"Mmm, you too."

He doesn't do anything for a minute, can hear her breathing over the other end. Neither one of them hang up, just listen to each other breath and Jensen doesn't want to hang up.

He can hear her giggle. "We're lame."

"The lamest," Jensen agrees.

"Alright, I'm really hanging up. Love you."

"You too." Neither one of them hang up.

She bursts out laughing and Jensen can't help but laugh too. "Okay, seriously. I'll talk to you later."

She really hangs up that time and Jensen hits the end call button, wiping the front of his phone with his hand. He runs a hand through his hair again and looks over at the driver, who looks like he's about thirty seconds from laughing at him. Jensen just smirks and opens the car door.

He takes a quick shower and changes into a t-shirt and shorts, cranking the hotel heat. He crawls into bed and clicks the T.V. on, pulling out his laptop. He checks his email and after the third really ugly bridesmaid's dress Danneel emailed him, he picks up his phone to call her.

"So what'd you think of the blue one?"

"Do people actually buy these? Do they hate their friends that much?" Seriously, they're really bad. He can't believe how much people would pay for these.

"Maybe the bride's just really ugly. You know, make the bridesmaid's look terrible to take attention off herself?"

Jensen bursts out laughing. "Oh god, that's just mean." He shakes his head and picks at the corner of his laptop.

"You were the one laughing over there." She coughs and she sounds a lot more tired than she did an hour ago.

"You know we have like, awhile to decide all this, right? Like you don't have to pick out bridesmaids and stuff. I mean, if you want really ugly bridesmaid's dresses..."

"No, I just..." she trails off. "I don't know, just everyone asking about it. And I got kinda excited and stuff. I don't know, is it weird?"

Jensen shakes his head. "I'm excited too. And you know Jared's already like, practicing his best man speech. He's walking around set with a wine glass."

She sighs a little. She's quiet for a minute before she says something. "Think Icky would wanna be the ring bearer? Ring doggie? What's the technical term?"

Jensen laughs. "You can call it whatever you want, it's your wedding."

She doesn't say anything for a minute. "Yeah, you're right." She coughs a little.

It hits him randomly, that he's finally getting _married_. Like, he always wanted to but didn't think it was actually going to happen for a long time. Now that it's kind of real, he's half freaked out and half really excited. He's half terrified of having to actually plan this thing, pick out a wedding party and cake and all that other bullshit.

"Vegas is still on the table," he offers.

"Mmm, married by Elvis."

"Steve wouldn't have to worry about finding a bridesmaid to sleep with, he could just find a hooker."

Danneel yawns. "Though, we wouldn't get to go cake tasting if we got married in Vegas.

That's a serious problem. "We could always go cake tasting anyway. Bet we could get them to ship it there." Jensen's seriously thinking about it. There's probably people they could hire in Vegas to make their wedding cake.

"We are a couple of hot shot actors. Work for the CW and everything." Jensen hears her yawn over the line.

They're both quiet for a minute. "My momma would kill me if I didn't have a real wedding."

"Mine too." Jensen sighs and rubs his forehead. "Gotta say though...kinda looking forward to it."

Danneel hums. "Mmm. You would be wearing a tux. It might actually fit you, if we did it over a summer hiatus. You know, when you actually eat and sleep and stuff."

"Could do that. Be easier to fly everyone in." He picks at the hotel comforter. "We could always...you know, look at a couple places next weekend."

"You're a sneaky bastard, Ackles." She coughs a little and Jensen feels like a bastard for keeping her on the phone. "Alright, you convinced me." She coughs again. You should sleep before tomorrow," Danneel says.

"Get some rest. You sound pretty bad." He rubs his eyes and checks his watch. Jared'll be there in another hour and he can wait up for him. He feels bad enough keeping her up this long.

"Mmm, I will." He can hear her blowing her nose over the phone. "You're sure about Vegas? Cause I you know, nothin' like getting married by a fake Elvis."

Jensen laughs, remembering for the billionth time why he's marrying Danneel. "Call me when you're not high on cough syrup and we'll talk."


End file.
